Suffocation
by Chibi Scissorwoman
Summary: Alyssa Hamilton was a slave... Torn between her destiny as a Rooder and her love for an enemy, she was suffocating. Her master? None other than the seductive Scissorman. --CT3, RalphxAlyssa--


_**A/N: Here's that RalphxAlyssa oneshot I promised in the second chapter of The Band! :D All right. This was INCREDIBLY awkward to write... because it features a little round of sex between the two. It's not very explicit, though, I promise! O.O XD. So, yeah. If you don't like sex between the two, don't read. XD. **_

_**All right, here it is: Suffocation. Read and enjoy! Please review! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Suffocation**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_"Alyssa... Oh, my dear, sweet Alyssa..."_

_She could only remember the feel of his skin. How comforting his smooth touch was... how cool it always was to her burning fingers... The feel of him on her was enough to render her breathless._

Oh, what a sick, sick Rooder she was. She was supposed to be terrified of him... for it was her destiny to kill him, to destroy both him and his twin sister so their Entity wouldn't exist anymore. Yet... yet... yet. She'd destroyed the first three Subordinates with no trouble; they'd all terrified her, especially the one called Corroder, but she'd always kept her head, her courage... and vanquished them.

Now... what was she doing? Why couldn't she find it in her heart to destroy him... why didn't she fear him? Why couldn't she bring herself to destroy his sister, at least? Scissorwoman frightened her... yet she couldn't kill her.

Every night... every long night... something drove her. Some strange force of passion always possessed Alyssa, always made her seek out her Scissorman after nightfall, always succumbed to his seductive existence in a way that she'd never dream of surrendering to if she was even half the Rooder she was supposed to be. It had become to where Alyssa both dreaded and prayed for nightfall... and this night was no different.

As she walked the dark hallways of the castle, her footsteps echoing in the silence, she prayed that Scissorwoman wouldn't appear. Her master wouldn't like it if she showed up bleeding... or would he? Alyssa was a slave of a sick passion, Scissorman being her master. There was no possible way she could ever resist against him... not with that aura of seduction, of pleasure she craved.

Her hand trailed across the wall as she walked, her fingers skating around each crevice. She imagined him running his hands down her body, and she had to stop for a moment as a powerful wave of desire flooded her. Good Lord... What kind of masochist was she? She was no Rooder... No Rooder could possibly hold such... craving... such... _longing..._ for an enemy.

She reached the door finally: The door to the room that held her Scissorman, always at his most tempting, his most tantalizing.

With this thought in her mind, she grasped the doorknob with a slightly trembling hand. She took a breath. This whole moment was routine... oh, but what a routine it was. Her heart pounding, she turned the handle and let herself in.

No sooner did she close the door behind her then a voice spoke, "My Alyssa."

Alyssa took a couple of steps, longing to hear that sweet, sultry voice again, when its source suddenly appeared in front of her.

Scissorman grabbed her wrists and trapped her against the wall. Their eyes met, blue on dark brown. Alyssa could see the lust, the desire burning in his dark eyes, and felt the same wave of passion she'd felt earlier rise up in her again. She wanted him... She wanted him now.

He trapped her wrists with one hand, using the other to pick up a blade and brush it against her. Alyssa felt the cold steel trail over her bare thigh, and gave a shudder of pleasure. Scissorman continued to gaze at her, to swallow her in the depths of his eyes as he slowly trailed his blade upwards, cutting her clothes off her. The leather she'd been wearing fell in pieces off her body, and Scissorman dragged the blade along her arms, freeing her from her sleeves, but taking care not to cut her.

In a minute, she was completely naked in front of her Scissorman, and his eyes trailed up and down her body, drinking in her appearance. Alyssa felt her skin raise goosebumps as she waited, anticipation filling her. What next? What was her Scissorman planning?

She was suddenly swept into his arms, leaning against him as he carried her to a bed he'd placed in the room. How she coveted this contact... if only he knew how much she treasured it...

He was straddling her, still fully clothed as he stared down at her. How beautiful he was... She longed to hold him. To hold him in her arms, against her, to be with him forever... She mentally begged him to remove those offending articles, those obstacles in her way... but she knew better than to voice her thoughts. All would come in good time...

Scissorman picked up one of her hands and leaned into it, inviting her to feel him. She closed her eyes, taking his invitation... he was hard beneath her fingers. She gave him the merest brush of her fingers, felt him tremble.

"Alyssa..." he murmured in her ear, followed by a flick of his tongue. She let out a gasp, trembling with her arousal. Oh, Lord, how she wanted him...

She opened her eyes to see him removing his clothes. Slowly... slowly... insanely slowly... It was as if he was doing this on purpose, to torture and torment her... it certainly was working.

A moment that felt like eternity passed. Alyssa had felt tears spring into her eyes when he suddenly stopped, as clothesless as her. He leaned down, brushing the tears out of her eyes with a thumb, then captured her lips in his.

It was bliss. The Rooder's eyes fluttered closed as hers and Scissorman's tongues danced together, their lips kissing over and over again in perfect synchronization. God, she didn't want this to end... didn't want it to end at all... Her heart leapt in joy as pleasure flowed through her. She and her Scissorman were together again... just as she wanted.

She suddenly threw her head back, feeling the Subordinate inside her. As she thrusted up and he thrusted forward, a wordless moan escaped her lips. She entwined one hand in his wild black hair, letting the other roam free over his body. Words couldn't describe the passion, the pleasure, the desire that pumped hotly through her veins. It was her blood, her energy, her very life... and she wanted more. She _craved _more, and the only one who could satisfy her craving was the man who now possessed her.

"Scissorman..." she moaned, barely able to speak.

"Alyssa..." he whispered back to her heatedly; the sound of him fueling her ignited yearning. She kissed him over and over, their thrusting continued. His skin was so cool under her feverish lips... How he managed to remain this cool was unknown to her, but she loved it. She loved all of it.

Her breath came out in gasps, each puff of air searing her hoarse, dry throat. She could barely breathe... it was as if she was being suffocated by some invisible force... but she didn't mind. Alyssa didn't mind at all...

"Scissorman..." she moaned again. "Oh... Scissorman... I want..."

"I know, Alyssa," Scissorman whispered back, his breathing now reduced to gasping as hers was. "I know..."

They thrusted together, Alyssa welcoming every burst of pleasure that came with it. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up... She could feel herself coming closer and closer to climax... the wonderful feeling that only Scissorman could give her...

Suddenly, she felt herself clench around him, and she let out a long moan. She knew this was it... As she forced her hips up, she rode the wave of pleasure that for so long had threatened to engulf her. It was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever known... this satisfaction was the greatest she'd ever felt, and it was only increased as Scissorman let out a moan, reaching his own climax.

It was over as quickly as it had begun, and the Rooder and Subordinate collapsed on the bed together. Now, Alyssa felt nothing but exhaustion.. and she was sure her Scissorman felt the same way as she felt his breath dance across her breast. She weakly lifted a hang, intending to stroke his hair, but he caught her wrist and gently kissed her fingers. They laid together, him on top of her, and Alyssa wanted nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of eternity.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Gah! Let me go!"

As she watched him struggle against his bindings, Alyssa readied yet another arrow. This would be the last one... and as she prepared to shoot it, the memory of their last night together flashed through her mind. It was now or never... Follow her destiny as a Rooder or succumb to her sick fascination with the Subordinate?

She released the arrow. It hit the Scissorman in a finishing blow, and as Alyssa heard him yell, their last spoken sentences from that night echoed in her mind:

_"Scissorman... I... I love you..."_

_"I love you, my beautiful Alyssa."_


End file.
